hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (WeatherWill )
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well below-average hurricane season, only sporting 10 named storms, the lowest since 2009. Despite this, there were seven hurricanes, three of which were major hurricanes. The season started on June 25, when Alberto formed. The season ended on December 7, when erratic Joyce dissipated. On August 29, Debby became a Category 5, the first since Julia of 2022 and the first major since Julia as well. Only two storms did not make landfall. Francine stayed out in the east and Joyce moved sporadically near the Bahamas and Bermuda. The Bahamas were hit by multiple storms this year. Debby weakened over the islands. Ernesto caused mudslides and flooding. Gordon brought terrible wind damage to multiple islands, including Grand Bahama and the predecessor to Joyce caused minor flooding. Joyce developed in November but moved into December, making it the most recent postseason storm since Lisa of 2022. Debby, Ernesto, Gordon, and Helene were all billion-dollar disasters. This is the most since 2019, where Imelda, Jerry, Melissa, Pablo, and Rebekah caused at least one billion dollars. Debby struck the Yucatan as a Category 5 and Florida as a Category 4. Debby ended up causing $3.5 billion. Ernesto and Gordon brought terrible damage to the Bahamas. Ernesto caused many many floods and Gordon caused tremendous wind damage. Ernesto caused $9.0 billion while Gordon caused $2.9 billion. Helene was the only billion-dollar hurricane that was not retired. Helene struck Louisiana and caused record high river levels. Helene barely crossed the threshold, causing exactly $1 billion. Helene is one of two billion-dollar hurricanes since 2019 to not be retired, the other one being Bertha of 2020 which struck Belize. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 25/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from: 20/07/2026 till:29/07/2026 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:07/08/2026 till:11/08/2026 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from: 26/08/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:C5 text:"Debby (C5)" from: 16/09/2026 till:26/09/2026 color:C4 text:"Ernesto (C4)" from: 17/09/2026 till:19/09/2026 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from: 21/09/2026 till:22/09/2026 color:TS text:"Francine (TS)" from: 01/10/2026 till:07/10/2026 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" barset:break from: 20/10/2026 till:23/10/2026 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" from: 13/11/2026 till:19/11/2026 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from: 28/11/2026 till:07/12/2026 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:31/07/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:31/08/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:31/10/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:31/12/2026 text:December Systems 'Tropical Storm Alberto' On June 23, the WHC began watching an area of disturbed weather that was becoming increasingly better organized. The area moved over Cuba and entered the Gulf. The area became Tropical Depression One on June 25. One continued to move until June 26 when One was upgraded to Tropical Storm Alberto. Alberto moved over warm Gulf waters over the coming days. At its peak, Alberto had winds of 70 mph and a minimum pressure of 987 mbs. On August 29, Alberto made landfall on Galveston Island as a tropical storm. Over land, Alberto transitioned to a subtropical storm which is atypical. On June 30, Alberto became post-tropical. However, Alberto trekked the South and caused flooding and severe weather, including a tornado that killed three people in Haleyville, Alabama. Alberto ended up causing nearly $65 million dollars in damages in Texas and across the Southeast. 'Hurricane Beryl' A non-tropical low pressure rolled off the coast of the Carolinas. Moving ever so slowly to the south, the area became organized. On July 20, the storm became Tropical Depression Two. Two began to move south more. The depression however started moving more southwest and was strengthening, now it was Tropical Storm Beryl. Beryl took a few days to loop around off the coast of Florida. Beryl turned to move more westernly, taking aim at Florida, however turned to the northeast. This in turned caused Beryl to become a hurricane. Beryl very slowly trekked north. It weakened before landfall near Hilton Head, South Carolina. Beryl caused multiple floods and river levels rose to moderate flood stage. On July 29, Beryl was declared post-tropical. Beryl killed 11 people and caused nearly $300 million dollars in damages. 'Hurricane Chris' On August 3, a tropical wave moving across the Atlantic had a promising look. The shear was high in this environment (the northern Caribbean) and caused little development. The disturbance moved over the island of Hispaniola, causing heavy rain to flood struck areas due to Tropical Storm Nigel. On August 7, the area rolled into the Caribbean. Off the coast of Jamaica, the wave became Tropical Depression Three. Three took no time to organize and the next update declared Three as Tropical Storm Chris. Chris became instantly more organized over the coming day. 24 hours after Three's upgrade to Chris, Chris had become a hurricane. For 24 hours, Chris stayed a category one but became more organized. On August 9, Chris became a category two. Chris neared the coast of Belize on the same day and made landfall as a category two. Chris quickly weakened over Mexico and caused flooding and mudslides in multiple states. Chris made a slight comeback in the Bay of Campeche on August 11 as a tropical depression before weakening and dying off. Chris killed 10 people in the Dominican Republic and 11 people in Belize and Mexico due to flooding. In the end, the storm caused $78 million dollars. 'Hurricane Debby' A very vicious tropical wave was moving through the Atlantic, typical for this time of the year. The tropical wave quickly developed before reaching the Antilles. The area skipped depression state and jumped to become Tropical Storm Debby. Debbycontinued to develop and twelve hours later became Hurricane Debby. Debby made landfall in Dominica late on August 26, the same day as Debby formation. The landfall weakened Debby none as it became a category two. Pressure was dropping rapidly. Just an advisory after Debby became a category two, it was now a category three, making it the first major of the season. Despite the pressure dropping, Debby's windspeed began to drop a tiny bit, now it was back to a category two. Debby stayed a category two for eighteen hours before recon planes flew in and found strong major hurricane-force winds. These winds were borderline category four when the WHC issued the advisory that put Debby as a category three. The next advisory, however, had Debby push the category four mark, the first since Julia of 2022. Debby stayed a strong category four for eighteen hours and fears began to rise about the possibility of a category five. These fears became reality, on August 29 at 1400Z, it became a cateogry five. Debby stayed a category five hurricane for 36 hours before weakening back to a category four. Another 36 hours went by while Debby went under an eyewall replacement cycle. The cycle ended and Debby was a category five again. Debby was a category five for another day and three-quarters. On September 3, Debby made landfall on Cozumel Island and completely "deleted" the island from existence. Debby processed to weakened to a category three over the Gulf but strengthened to a category four again as it made landfall in South Florida. The southern tip of Florida was ruined by Debby just two years after Julia. Debby went on to the Bahamas where it weakened. Debby caused multiple floods to many of the islands. On September 6, Debby was declared post-tropical. Debby caused extensive damage to Dominica, Cozumel, South Florida, and the Bahamas. In total, Debby caused $3.5 billion dollars. Debby killed 73 people, mostly in Dominica and Cozumel. The name Debby was obviously retired and will be replaced with Desiree. 'Hurricane Ernesto' A very healthy tropical wave was moving north through Jamaica. The WHC dubbed the system an invest. Due to land interaction, the invest failed to form for the first few days of its life. However on September 16, the invest began to stall and coincidentally became Tropical Depression Five. Five was not a depression for long, six hours later, Five became Tropical Storm Ernesto. Ernesto looked very organized and it was strengthening steadily. On September 17, Ernesto became a hurricane. This is when damages and death tolls started to rise. Hurricane Ernesto kept getting stronger and by mid-day on September 17, Ernesto was a category two. Due to Ernesto's slow movement and progression of strength, multiple islands were getting wiped off the map. Ernesto was only a category two for one advisory, it was now a category three, the second of the season. 'Tropical Storm Francine' 'Hurricane Gordon' 'Hurricane Helene' 'Hurricane Isaac' 'Tropical Storm Joyce' Other systems On December 21, a non-tropical low was mistaken as a subtropical system and named Subtropical Storm Kirk. The low moved across the northern Atlantic. During post-analysis, it was found that Kirk was extratropical the entire time and as such, was removed from the list of storms. Storm names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2030 season. This is the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exception of the names Francine and Milton which replaced Florence and Michael. Francine was used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 10, 2025, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Debby, Ernesto and Gordon from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, especially to the Bahamas and Yucatan Peninsula and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Desiree, Evan and Gregory for the 2030 season, respectively. After Gordon 's retirement, select people were given the chance to pick a replacement name. Over 50 names were put into the drawing. Such unusual names as Gandolf, GordON, and Gronk were entered. The most popular names were Gavin, Gregory, Garner, Griffin, ''and Gabriel.'' The name Gregory was ultimately chosen. The first person to suggest Gregory was CycloneMC. Season effects Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Retired Names Category:Future Seasons Category:Below Average Category:Off season storms Category:WeatherWill